


I Want to be With Her

by BlakeWolf



Series: I Want To Be With Her [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Love, Sadness, clementine and aj - Freeform, clementine and violet, violetine, walking Dead game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: What Do you do when you’ve given up?





	I Want to be With Her

**Author's Note:**

> Man I played the game and in my other story I was right to make Minnie a psycho kinda.
> 
> Also this is a oneshot so yea.

(Clementines pov)

  
-Bridge-

  
Minnie has just kicked me in my face as I got up from behind the truck, she was about to hit me with her axe and I moved to the side just in time.

  
“You’re not his family.” She says as she points a gun at me and is about to shoot but the gun jams and I get up and grab the gun and pin her to the wall, we fight for the gun and I headbutt her and she lets go. I fix the jam quickly and I point the gun at her but she spits in my face blinding me. I clean my face off a bit but it’s to late and she swings the axe and I back up a bit, but it sliced the side of my leg open.

  
“FUCK!” I grab my leg and look around and I grab the gun and point it at Minnie.

  
“I’m taking him home, I’m going home.” She says as she is about to bring the axe down on me I shoot her in the shoulder and she backs up into the walkers and gets bitten again and again and again.

  
“Minnie.” I hear and turn to Tenn who’s about to go to her but stops.

  
“Clem you go across the bridge I’ll get Tenn.” She says and I nod a bit as I get up slowly and painfully. When I’m a good distance I throw the axe to the other side and I jump across and look over to Violet and Tenn.

  
“MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS NOW TENN!” She yells as she trying to pull him away but he keeps going for Minnie.

  
“Let him go or you’ll die.” I heard AJ say and I watched him point his gun. He doesn’t shoot.

  
“Throw him.” AJ says and Violet does and I look at her as two walkers grab her and bite into her.

  
“VIOLET NO!” I screamed as she was being eaten by the dead.

  
“I…. I caused that.” Tenn says and I glared at him.

  
“SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!” AJ yelled and I got up slowly.

  
“I… I didn’t.”

  
“Vi.” I mumbled as I went closer to the edge of the bridge.

  
“She…. She can’t be gone no….. no, no, no, fucking no, fuck everything.” I said as I cried.

  
“Clem we have to go.” I heard and looked at AJ then at the walkers coming to us. Then back at where violet was. I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave her.

  
“CLEM!” AJ yelled and I looked at him and began walking as best as I could. We got to a fenced area and Tenn went over, I was about to help AJ but more walkers were getting to us.

  
“Tenn run back to the school we’ll catch up.” I said and he looked at me scared and then ran off and I helped AJ to the rocks on the other side.

  
“Come on I got you.” I said as I lifted him up the rocks, my leg was hurting like hell but I have to save AJ. Once he was up I climbed up as well, a few walkers tried to grab me but didn’t succeed. I got to the top and felt a pull on my leg and fell down a bit and saw a walker, before I could hit it, it bit my boot.

  
“FUCK!”

  
“CLEM NO!” I heard gun shots ringing and I kicked the Walker and AJ shot it and I climbed back up and finally got to the top.

  
“Clem your leg.” I heard and looked at AJ then I slowly got up and looked at my boot. I grabbed the sides a bit and moved them away and saw the bite.

  
“I’m…. I’m bit.” I said and closed my eyes.  
“No you.” AJ said and I looked at him and heard some walkers coming.

  
“We gotta go.” AJ said and I got up slowly and nodded.

  
“Keep moving forward.” I said as we walked my leg giving out a few times but we still kept going, and going, and going, till we reached a barn. We got in and made sure all the exists were closed off and the door was blocked and I sat down with my back to the hay barrel.

  
“We can’t stay here forever, we need to get you to Ruby.” AJ said and I stopped him.

  
“….. Remember when we talked about James?” I asked and he nodded slowly.

  
“I…” I tried to speak but it would break AJ’s heart for what I’m about to say.

  
“You what?” He asked.

  
“I don’t want you to shoot me….. I…. want to be a walker…. With… Violet.” I said and breathed in a bit and looked at him and he was looking at me with wide eyes.

  
“But you said…. You said that can’t happen, you won’t let me be a walker with you.” He said angry and I looked at him sadly.

  
“You’re so young AJ…. I worked hard to keep you alive.” I say.

  
“And Violet did the same for you, she told you to go first so she could get Tenn, she…..” He tried to say and I cried.

  
“I know but…. If what James says is true…. I want to be with her again…. You can hate me all you want after this AJ I know….. I know you’re mad but…. If I can be with her than…. I want to….. and if you find us both… together…. Take us out ok?” I asked and he looks at me.

  
“I trust you ok?..... I was so wrong in the cave when I said I didn’t I just…. I didn’t want you to grow up so fast… to make the tough calls.” I told him as he sat to the side of me and I looked at him.

  
“Please AJ….. I really want this…. I want to be with her again.” I said and he looks at me.

  
“I… I don’t want to leave you” he says and I cup his cheek gently and wipe the tear away.

  
“I… I know but… it’s what I want ok? Please…. I just want to be with her one last time.” I said and he cried more and I hugged him gently.

  
“You can’t leave me Clem.” He cried and my heart breaks so much.

  
“…. You remember the rules?” I asked and he looks at me.

  
“D-don’t go alone…. That means you have to come with me.” He said and I look at him sadly.

  
“I can’t even get up.” I tell him.

  
“You have to try.” He says and it just reminds me of when I was younger.

  
“AJ, I’m so sorry.” I apologize for everything.

  
“Don’t go.”

  
“Just…. Just watch the others for me ok? They’re gonna need help through everything.” I said and he looks at me sadly.

  
“There’s a walker right there…. Use it…. And go ok?” I asked and he nods a bit and does as told. He grabs the axe and looks at me sadly and I look back at him.

  
“I love you Clem.”

  
“I love you too goofball.” I said and he left the barn. And I just sat and waited.

 

 

 

(AJ’s Pov)

  
-One Month Later-

  
I was fishing with Louis for a bit as we got some fish he would do these hand gestures to me. Ruby said it was sign language and I’ve been trying to learn but it’s a bit hard for me.

  
“Um… can you do it again?” I asked and he did it slowly for me.

  
‘Are you ok?’ He signs and I nods.

  
“Yea… I’m ok.” I tell him.

  
‘I know you miss her.’ He signs and I nod.  


  
“I miss them both… Violet was like another mom for me.” I say and I look at him and he has a sad face.

  
“I’m sorry, you guys are doing great too.” I said and he nods a bit and Rosie comes over to us.

  
“Louis?” I ask and he looks at me.

  
“Do you… do you think Clem and Violet found each other?” I asked and he looks at me.

  
‘I hope so.’

  
“Me too….” I said and heard some walkers and sighed as Louis grabbed the bucket and I put the spears up, I walk out to see Louis watching something and I look and see, Clem and Violet together… as walkers.

  
“Clem….” I cried a bit but she didn’t look at me just forward.

  
‘Let’s go.’ He signs and I nod a bit as I walk back to the school with him. Once there he took the bucket to Omar and I went to the graveyard. I looked at both their graves and sighed at the drawings Tenn had made for them. Violet had a drawing of her and Clem in front of the school but instead of Ericsson’s it was Castle Violet, Clem had named it after her. And Clementines drawing was of me, her and violet together at a house with a treehouse right next to it.

  
“Hey kid it’s dinner time.” I heard and looked up at Ruby a bit.

  
“You miss them too hu?” She asked and I nodded.

  
“We saw them… by the fishing shack….. they found each other.” I said and she gets in front of me.

  
“You know, I found something that would probably cheer you up a bit.” She says and pulls something from behind her and it was Clem’s hat and I smiled a bit as I grabbed it gently.

  
“Thank you.” I said and she nods and we both head to the table to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad isn’t it? Pulled at your heart strings.


End file.
